


so pretty (looking up at me)

by BM_Pancake



Series: Veldt hooks up with a criminal and catches feelings [1]
Category: Epsilon: The Sunlight Rebellion, Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Genderfluid Character, Genderfuck, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Possessive Sex, Robot Sex, Slut Shaming, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BM_Pancake/pseuds/BM_Pancake
Summary: Veldt could never share this with anyone at the bunker. They knew his/her/their gender was sort of a mystery on most days, his body more-so, and so he keeps it hidden. A box of baby pink, stockings and garter and panties and pleated skirt and to top it all off, a little bralette with twin bows on the shoulder straps. The bots and organics and what-not would never understand this sort of thing; regular people didn’t either, when he was human.OrVeldt meets up with a criminal and gets off to being called a girl
Relationships: August "CyB3L" Lovejoy/Kyle "Veldt" Leong
Series: Veldt hooks up with a criminal and catches feelings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940395
Kudos: 19





	so pretty (looking up at me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahaha ok so this is mainly for That One Server but I am aware that this might get some attention so like. Veldt is a black-white-blue sexbot with a malleable torso and an incubus-like design, and CyB3L is a black-white-pink bot with magnetic hips and calves.
> 
> https://i.imgur.com/SjScWIs.png  
> https://i.imgur.com/9nKxmeP.png

It begins with a secret, as many things do. Veldt could never share this with anyone at the bunker. They knew his/her/their gender was sort of a mystery on most days, his body more-so, and so he keeps it hidden. A box of baby pink, stockings and garter and panties and pleated skirt and to top it all off, a little bralette with twin bows on the shoulder straps. The bots and organics and what-not would never understand this sort of thing; regular people didn’t either, when he was human.

CyB3L did, though. CyB3L understood the needs, the desires that washed over Veldt, drowned him, on days like this, though not by any respectable means; not by traditional definitions of the word anyway. Through invisible eyes and ears, CyB3L witnessed the days where Veldt knelt on his bed, face pressed into the sheets with three fingers deep inside his sopping wet cunt underneath a pleated pink skirt, sobs filling the room with his need for more.

It wasn’t long before CyB3L contacted Veldt after that, the pink bot unashamed to admit that he quite enjoyed the show, the blue one blushing furiously while knowing he had no way to deflect or deny, not when CyB3L had observed him in such a blatantly vulnerable position.

Which brings them here. Veldt sitting on plush navy-blue sheets, picking nervously at the immaculate blanket with no loose threads, his pink skirt and bralette firmly out of his view, but the sensations so stark on his faux skin, sensitive with nerves as he waits for CyB3L to arrive from some sort of business meeting. It hits him then how incredibly feminine that is, as if he’s a faithful wife waiting for her darling husband to come home from work so he can fuck her brainless into the mattress. Veldt shivers with the thought and shakes it off. This is a trial, it’s not like they’re together. It’s just convenient; he gets off to it and so does CyB3L.

The apartment is silent, which means when the lock clicks, it’s deafening. Veldt tenses, clawless fingers clutched around the blanket. The bot hears footsteps padding around outside the bedroom, things being placed down, but nothing else. After a few moments, the bedroom door clicks. Veldt struggles to keep himself planted on the bed, knees together as he watches the door inch open, light trickling in.

A silver-framed foot passes the threshold of the door just as a pair of pink eyes meet his.

“Well, I’m quite impressed,” CyB3L says in that deep, smooth voice with an air of professionalism as he steps into the room, “I’m sure you have at least some idea of what you’re getting yourself into.”

The door clicks closed behind him, and Veldt feels like he’s been locked in a room with a panther. Is it Veldt or is CyB3L’s model bigger than he remembers? Every bit of him is the same, from his immaculate paint job to the gleaming metal that frames his body, but he just seems bigger, more muscular somehow. Veldt would be lying if he said that didn’t turn him the fuck on.

“I-“ Veldt’s electhroat cracks, and he clears his throat, “I think so. I did everything you asked, so,” The bot averts his eyes, “please take care of me.”

CyB3L shifts on his feet before taking his time to meander from this side of the room to the other, surveying his prize. Veldt feels hopelessly vulnerable under CyB3L’s scrutinising gaze, those pink eyes boring holes into his very soul. “Claws retracted, no genitalia, no mask… A _very_ good girl indeed…” CyB3L says, low and deep. It curls into Veldt, arousal stirring with a tinge of shame.

Good _girl_. Veldt suppresses a shudder.

The pink bot comes round to settle on the sheets next to Veldt, hands slung around Veldt’s shoulder. It’s almost friendly, the way his old friends would do it.

“Do you wanna be my girl?” CyB3L says huskily, a finger trailing down Veldt’s cheek as the smaller bot squirms on the bedding and fists his skirt. If he doesn’t, he’ll snap and beg, and for the moment at least he wants to keep a little bit of his dignity.

“Do you wanna be _my girl_ ,” The pink bot repeats, his grip tightening on Veldt’s jaw as he forces the other to look up at him. He feels so lost, so small and helpless. He could sink into this heady feeling, pleading and begging with his eyes for CyB3L to _do something_.

“ _Yes_ ,” whines Veldt, high and breathy, “yes, I wanna be your girl, _please_.” His grip on his skirt keeps tightening, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he hopes he doesn’t tear it. CyB3L leans back with a pleased dip of his eyelids, taking his hand off Veldt’s shoulders. Veldt briefly laments the loss as he puts a hand on the bed, looks back at the pink bot as he settles against the headboard.

“Then come be my girl,” CyB3L says with predatory eyes and a pat on his thigh, which cuts off just above the knee. Maybe he _is_ in a bigger model today. Veldt scrambles to obey, slinging his long legs over CyB3L’s lap as his hands come to rest on the pink bot’s shoulders. CyB3L takes advantage of the flurry to press his forehead to Veldt’s, static sparking as they share a kiss without lips. His hands slip around to the small of Veldt’s back, pressing his smooth non-sex against his thick thighs as he grinds up against Veldt’s sensors that beg for stimulation, hidden under his skin.

“How- how do you- want me,” Veldt says lowly, panting as if he could be breathless. CyB3L shifts his legs, making Veldt spread his thighs wider to show off that nothingness in between as he slips his flitting fingers higher on Veldt’s thighs.

“I wanna see your pretty pussy drip for it,” The pink bot rumbles, and Veldt’s internals quickly work to please, shifting as Veldt crumbles, sobs against CyB3L’s broad chest at the sensation of his pussy forming. Pink-padded fingers skirt right past his clit. “Fu-uck,” Veldt cries, his hip jerking against nothing as he searches desperately for _something_.

“Mm, you dressed up so pretty for me, didn’t you,” CyB3L drawls, his other hand trailing up Veldt’s chest to turn his jaw away as he presses his face into the crook of Veldt’s neck, bathing it in pink light as static jumps between them. Veldt can’t imagine how flushed-blue his cheeks must be, his grip tight on CyB3L’s biceps as he whines, high and right in his electhroat. “U-uh huh,” he exhales.

The pink bot presses a hand to Veldt’s back, his coolant rushing around underneath. “Such a good girl,” CyB3L rumbles gently, and Veldt’s thighs clench with desire.

“Cy,” Veldt pleads, whining on the vowels and pleasing to the ears. The bot in question tilts his head down, snuggling against Veldt’s chest as his hips jerk uselessly.

“Be patient, you want to be a good girl for me don’t you?” CyB3L rumbles, his deep voice resonating in Veldt’s chassis as his hands slide under Veldt’s skirt and panties, over his plump ass to give a smooth squeeze. Veldt can hardly hold back the urge to just grind against CyB3L’s thigh. Maybe that’s what Cy wants.

“Unhh,” Veldt whines, high and breathy in his throat. “You like it when I play with your ass, you bad girl?” CyB3L’s fingers dig into the meat of Veldt’s cheeks. Veldt’s head tips back, a whimper dying in his throat. “Please, _please_ I need-“

“What do you need, babygirl, tell me,” CyB3L says, zapping kisses at Veldt’s chest. “I- I want you to- please touch me,” Veldt pleads, his face flaming with desperation, shame, as he clutches at CyB3L’s big arms.

“I _am_ touching you,” CyB3L teases, nudging Veldt’s jaw with his horns. Veldt wants to cry with how much he needs CyB3L to stop fucking arou- “What do you want me to touch, girlie?”

Veldt’s cunt clenches around nothing under his panties as he squeezes his eyes shut, and he sincerely hopes that he’s not just soaking it in his fluids, though he wouldn’t be surprised if he were. “I want you to- I want you to touch my pussy,” Veldt says, his voice a whisper at the end.

“That’s all I needed to hear,” CyB3L says huskily, and drags his hands in front to frame Veldt’s wide, feminine hips before one slips down, flips up his skirt, pushes the panties to the side and presses two in without warning. Veldt honest-to-god squeals as he throws his head back, quiets into a litany of ‘pleasepleaspleaseplease’ as his head drops down, his body taut with the urge to come undone.

“Shh babygirl I got you,” The pink bot hushes, his fingers slick with Veldt’s fluids and gliding in and out of his pussy, going deeper. It feels really _really_ good, it really does especially with the fabric of the panties over his hips, but Veldt just… needs more, as he curls in on the sweet sensation into CyB3L’s chest, feeling the flex of CyB3L’s synthetic muscles as he slowly inches Veldt closer to the edge.

“Nngh…” Veldt whines, his pussy not full enough, and oh god that sounds really slutty doesn’t it? CyB3L gets the message, though, and his free hand massages up and down Veldt’s thigh as he says, “What do you need, girlie? Use your words.”

CyB3L is going to be the death of him. Veldt wants to shift nervously, but is terrified that it’ll end entirely too fast if he comes now. _God_ , he’s so fucking keyed up. “Your- Ah– ah!” CyB3L pushes a third finger in and massages. “I need your dick, I need you to fuck me with your cock,” Veldt pleads desperately, a deep whine following behind the deep aching stretch of three thick fingers in his tight cunt.

“Yeah? You wanna ride my cock like the slut you are?” CyB3L teases, eyes wide with hunger and excitement. Veldt feels so small, so vulnerable as his hips buck in response, pushing and he sobs, “Yes- yes I want- I- oh _god_.” He’s so so close, he’ll come if CyB3L so much as brushes his clit, much less-

With a click and a hiss, CyB3L’s cock, pink like a flushed organic human cock, fills and unsheathes. Maybe this is the body he uses for fucking, Veldt thinks, staring at his partner’s thick cock with lusty wonder. “You like what you see, babygirl? Wanna get fucked and filled?” CyB3L rumbles, pink-padded hands giving it a few experimental strokes.

It's so cheesy-pornographic, it's so embarrassing, but-

“God, yes yesyes,” Veldt mumbles anyway, pink eyes meeting his as he looks up at the pink bot. A cursory nod is all the approval Veldt needs before he rises up on his knees, Cy’s fingers slipping out of his hot wet clutch, but before he can start mourning the loss, CyB3L already has his hands on Veldt’s hips, shoving and manhandling him onto his back on the sheets, his hips elevated by a pillow and- oh- Veldt only _sort of_ knew he got hot for that kind of strength.

Veldt gazes down the long line of his body, the pink bralette still stretched across his chest, his skirt flipped obscenely on his belly, his panties still on, stockings and garters threatening to snap with what they've been through. The fat cock drooling over where Veldt’s thigh meets his hips. He shivers as CyB3L’s gaze rakes over him from between his spread-wide thighs up to his dripping sex and then up his hourglass body, culminating in a firm grip around his knees.

He’s not quite as close as he was just moments ago, though his chassis still heaves like he’s just run a marathon. “Look at this sweet, sopping wet cunt,” CyB3L murmurs, a hand trailing down the blue accent line on Veldt’s side before pulling his panties to the side, massaging and pulling at Veldt’s labia to reveal his hole. Veldt’s legs shake.

“Just for me to fuck and use,” Cy continues, and Veldt will seriously cry if he keeps going. The pink bot, thankfully, sits back and, with one hand, guides the head of his cock into Veldt, who clutches the sheets and cries out like he’s been hurt. Three fingers were a lot, but CyB3L’s cock makes Veldt feel like he’s going to- break- “Oh my god oh my god oh fuck- fuck-“ CyB3L bottoms out and looks up, and for a moment Veldt is frozen with his head thrown back, like his processors are overloaded. Then he makes a choking noise and his legs clench.

“I’m so—fucking full,” Veldt gasps, sounding surprised, wrecked, lost and blissful all at once, “I’m gonna- I can’t—oh-“ CyB3L drags his cock back out as Veldt bears down on it and moans brokenly. A fresh wave of fluid coats CyB3L’s cock, slicking Veldt’s walls for his next, devastating and destructive thrusts that get Veldt’s voice jumping higher and higher, until- “Oh- oh _fuck_!” Veldt’s entire body siezes, his head thrown back, his fingers gripped at the sheets beside his head, his legs locked. Veldt starts shaking apart, broken sobs leaving his body as his orgasm crests and washes over him in wave after wave of pleasure, CyB3L fucking him through it even as Veldt comes back online.

“If you think I’m gonna stop fucking your pussy just because you came then you’re wrong, babygirl,” CyB3L says with a predatory smile in his eyes, and- Veldt groans. It’s not that he likes being used or anything but he really loves being used. “God- please do, please use my pussy, please make me yours,” Veldt pants airily, languid and not entirely there as CyB3L continues fucking into her lax cunt, the skirt flitting back and forth with the thrusts, “Maybe I’ll cum again twice as hard if I turn my sensitivity up..” That seems to drive Cy into a frenzy, thrusting with renewed passion as Veldt gets shoved by CyB3L’s force. “Do it, girlie,” CyB3L demands, and who is Veldt to disobey.

Immediately, Veldt gasps, surprised by the jump in sensation. She’s oversensitive, the same slide of CyB3L’s cock against her walls hitting twice as hard as her arousal starts building again. “Yeah—yeah, I’ll be your cock-whore,” Veldt murmurs dreamily. A devious idea seems to pop into CyB3L’s mind as his grip on Veldt’s knees firm, pushing down and practically folding her in half as her knees come up to rest on her shoulders. “This good?” He rumbles arbitrarily; he knows she can take it. “Mm,” Veldt hums, fucked-out so her voice takes on a breathy edge, “Just keep using me, please.”

That he can do. CyB3L leans over Veldt, zaps a kiss into her collar before he starts thrusting again, faster and harder and so deep it lights up Veldt’s insides. “Ungh- fuck- fuck me,” She cries, her fingers digging into the backs of her thighs, “Spread my pussy, come in me- oh god-“ CyB3L’s sharp eyes watch as Veldt starts to tremble. “You fucking love being used, don’t you, getting fucked open and filled because you’re such a needy whore,” CyB3L says, and that has Veldt absolutely sent as she whines high and desperate.

CyB3L’s thrusts quicken, slamming Veldt’s dripping wet cunt with raw abandon. “Please- please come in me, please—fuck- I’m- again-“ And just as Veldt is sitting on the precipice of her second orgasm- “Don’t come until I do,” CyB3L grumbles, and Veldt honest-to-god _sobs_. She’s so _close_. “Whyy!” Veldt cries and gasps, her head thrown back as CyB3L’s thrusts rock her back and forth. “Because you’re my girl, my good girl who’ll do anything I say,” CyB3L murmurs, zaps another gentle kiss into Veldt’s calf as his wet dick slides in and out of her hot slick heat.

“Oh—my god, you-“ Asshole, Veldt wants to scream, but he’s right and she’s devoted enough processing power to stop herself from coming on Cy’s cock to say any more, her fluids dripping everywhere as she gets her cunt speared and stretched open. She wants to squirm, but CyB3L’s hold on the backs of her knees has her locked down on the bed, unable to do anything but take his fat cock deep as the fabric of the bralette rubs against her shoulder blades. “Please please please I need you to come, please come in my pussy,” The whore begs desperately, “I can’t take it anymore-“

With a drawn-out groan, CyB3L’s grip tightens around Veldt’s knees and he presses his cock deep, the ache of the stretch coming back as she bears down on it. At once, Veldt feels himself- her pussy- CyB3L comes inside Veldt’s tight, clenching cunt, filling him up with come. She looks down at CyB3L with an unfocused optic lens as he rides his orgasm, fucking his come deeper into her as she's held captive at the edge of her own orgasm. With a permissive nod from Cy, Veldt shudders and cries quietly through her second orgasm of the evening, overwhelmed and overused and overstimulated as another wave of slick coats CyB3L’s cock. “Oh… _fuuck_ …”

CyB3L is withdrawing his softening cock from Veldt’s fucked-open pussy when she comes down from her orgasm-induced high, gazing down at her partner happily as her fingers begin drawing little patterns in the soft sheets.

“You okay, girlie?” CyB3L inquires, his cock out of view as it gets tucked away.

“I really liked that,” Veldt nods quietly, mirth in her eyes, “I like when you call me a girl.”

CyB3L pauses to blink at her before pulling her legs out of that incredibly flexible but uncomfortable position to rest on the bed. “I mean. That’s sort of the point, isn’t it?”

Veldt rolls her eyes and lifts her hips so CyB3L can unhook he skirt and slide it off her legs, tosses it to the side. She thinks she’ll keep her pussy (and CyB3L’s come in it) for a little while though. “Can’t I act cute for just a little while longer?”

“You can, but that’s not going to stop me from pointing out obvious things,” CyB3L teases as he settles with his back to the headboard, a pillow propped up like a backrest. He pats the space beside him, and Veldt smiles with her eyes as she repositions beside him.

“Dick,” She mumbles, but leans into his side anyway, “are you like, bigger than usual?”

CyB3L levels her with a single eyebrow-raise as he pulls up a few holograms. “We’re doing pillow talk?”

Oh- oh shit, she shouldn’t have assumed that- “I- sorry, should I go?”

“No, it’s okay if you stay the night, and it’s okay if you wanna do pillow talk, I’m just teasing,” CyB3L says evenly, swiping through a few huge walls of text. Veldt has no idea what they mean, but it’s either unimportant or CyB3L trusts that Veldt can’t understand it (rude) if he’s not bothering to hide what they say.

“You’re such a jerk,” Veldt grumbles as she play-hits his shoulder, which appears to be fine since it’s met with an amused smile.

“Just for you to know- I do use different bodies for different things or just for personal preference,” CyB3L says, “only for you to know. So yes, I am a little bigger than usual, but I trust that suits you well?”

“You-“ Veldt stutters, at a loss for words not for the first time this evening, “I- oh my god.”

“Yes…?” CyB3L lilts, his eyes giving away that he knows what she’s stuttering about, “Do you… want me for more than treating you like a girl when we have sex?”

“I- can you-“ Veldt stammers, suddenly shy again, “um, be- big?”

“Feminisation, size kink _and_ you’re a size queen?” CyB3L lists, almost impressed.

“Oh my god- dude shut up,” Veldt retorts weakly as he shoves at CyB3L’s shoulder and lies down, his voice back down to its normal boyish tone.

“Hey I don’t mind if that’s what you want, just text me and we can arrange some dates,” CyB3L shrugs, and it sounds way too tempting.

“Dude literally shut up or I will actually combust,” Veldt complains, sliding his body under the blanket as he sighs and turns his back to CyB3L.

“Okay,” CyB3L says sardonically, “Go to sleep girlie, maybe we’ll fuck in the morning.”

Veldt hopes Cy doesn’t see the shiver that runs down his spine.


End file.
